Unplanned For
by Self-Created Miracles
Summary: Kaoru's jealousy has overwhelmed him. Hikaru can stay with Haruhi for all he cares! Kaoru then decides a little plot to divert Hikaru's attention back on him. What could possibly go wrong with that? -FINISHED. WATCH OUT FOR SEQUEL-
1. Chapter 1

D: I do not own Ouran HSHC

W: Future Twincest. If 'twincest' isn't your thing, I advise that you go back and look for a story more suitable to your tastes. Possible implied shippings - Possible visible shippings. Drug Use, Implied Sexual Exploitations.  
Kaoru-centric

* * *

Music blared through my ears as I sat in the car, dozing on and off. I'm sure it was the same for the mirror beside me. I looked over at him, he was leaning against the window, the sunlight making him glow luminously. And beautifully. I looked forward, shaking these vulgar thoughts out of my head. I yawned, and looked out my window. People passed by. Students, kids, parents, business men. The such. I heaved out a sigh as we turned. The light burned on my skin. It made tears well up in my tear ducts. Not to mention the constant yawning.

As we got to the school, I felt my mood becoming lower. I didn't want to be at school today. I know I could have lied about getting sick. I just didn't want to leave Hikaru alone. With Haruhi. I closed my eyes, reopened them and got out of the limo. Hikaru ran to my side and slipped his hand in mine. I gave a gentle squeeze, acknowledging that we would make it through today. A wave of disappointment flared through my veins as he let go. We still walked a little too close, so that made up for it.

Hikaru and I walked through the halls, making small chit chat, threw some inside jokes, and said 'Hi' to a few people who passed by. When we entered our first class of the day, Haruhi wasn't there. Hikaru was quick to ask why she wasn't here. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe something came up?" I said, taking my seat one desk away from him. The desk in between us was for Haruhi. We knew that. I knew that, and I wasn't about to sit in it because it would make Hikaru tell me to sit in my own seat. I sighed. The teacher was sitting at his desk, organizing his papers for the class. It was already ten minutes into the class. The class time actually started twenty to thirty minutes late because of the little work he has planned out for the time. It was quite cool, since he just left us to do anything while he was finished. He made conversations with the students.

Our math teacher was a dork. In every single way. It was quite amusing to hear his sayings. A student walked in, looking rushed. "As Sarah make her way to her desk, she is faced by an ungodly teacher who is narrating her every action." He said in a low voice, "Followed by Tamer, who is eating a cookie!" A few snickers went through out the class. The student played along.

"That's because the dark side has cookies." She smiled, and made her way to her desk.

"Oh! Right, everyone must join the dark side now because they have cookies. Clever." He went on. Eventually his rambling got boring. I looked over to Hikaru, his head was on his desk. He was snoring lightly. I leaned over and jabbed his side with my finger, getting a sudden reaction of a squeak and a jump. I chuckled lightly, amused and very satisfied with the reaction I got. It wasn't often he did that. It was cute, really.

"Kaoru!" He whined, "Just let me sleep for a bit." He laid his head against the desk again. I poked him with my finger again. Barely a reaction I got; he jumped slightly. I stood up and sat in Haruhi's spot for the time being. She wasn't here yet, and it looked like was absent for the day. I guess it could have been nice to stay in sick today. I continued poking him, giggling every now and then, caused by his random outbursts. Jumping, inching away, flinching. He was ticklish. It was weird. One minute, he wouldn't be ticklish, the next, he would be. I never understood it because he says he can 'turn off' his ticklish side and 'turn it on' whenever he feels like it. And that's barely ever. You're either ticklish, or not.

"Hika! I'm bored!" I leaned over to whisper in his ear. He mumbled something I couldn't make out. He sat up and stared at me. At that moment. The class door opened and in came in Haruhi. She looked out of breath.

"Sorry, for being late, sensei." She heaved out of her and made her way to my desk. Before she can get there, I stood up and offered her desk. "It's okay, Kaoru. You can sit there for today." She smiled at me. I blushed slightly. Slightly. I took her offer and sat back down in her seat. I liked her. She was considerate. I looked over to Hikaru who had a look of sadness flash into his eyes. This made my mood lower. Does he not want to sit with me? Oh well. His loss.

The lesson began a few minutes later. The next hours of school were very uneventful.

The day went by slowly. Until it was finally for the Host Club to be open for business. Hikaru and I were quick to get into our roles. Which I like to think that are real. The way he smiled at me, those tears in his eyes. Although the rest of the club uses fake tears, his are genuine. I looked down in embarrassment as he caressed my cheek with his slender fingers. It made me feel so much inside. Those sweet words he says, my pulse was beating faster and faster each time he laid his bedroom eyes on mine.

I had wished, no longed for these outside the host club. The host club, it's my favourite place. Purely because of this. Though, it shouldn't be 'pure' for these thoughts to dangle about in my head, right? No. They shouldn't even be here. They should be in Haruhi's head. Jealousy flickered through me at the thought of Haruhi carelessly thinking of my brother like that. No one noticed, so I was in the okay. I looked into those identical eyes, hypnotized with the rich colour, though it's very similar to mine, his are just enticing to look at.

The ladies giggled and shrieked at our closeness. If I was able to get this treatment everyday, it would be the life for anyone wanting to live. But I won't just give it up that easily.

* * *

Thanks to you who have read the first chapter. If it isn't a hassle, mind you review? Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned back into my chair. Hosting was over and we were now just brothers. Not some taboo love act anymore. Just plain, best brothers. I stared at the ceiling, letting my arms dangle at my sides. Hikaru was out with Haruhi for the day. Possibly night, too. Which I hope wasn't the plan. If someone came in at that moment, it'd be like seeing a lifeless Kaoru just sitting there. I wasn't moving an inch, if it wasn't for my steady breathing.

I let my thought linger for a while. I was scheming something. A dark little thought that has been planted into my brain. Each thought of Haruhi and Hikaru together was like the water to a flowering pot. It made the little thought grow and grow. These thoughts about the two were endless. What if Hikaru was kissing her? What if he liked it? I groaned in frustration. The dark thought was growing now. And I was letting it form up a plan. Just what kind of plan would it be? I looked down into my lap and brought my hands there and entwined them.

I liked to think that I was holding Hikaru's hand. We were very identical, it worked, but it wasn't right. I knew it was my hand. I let go, putting my hands onto my desk. I had homework. Maybe that will get my mind off him for a bit. I had two assignments that I didn't want to do in class, so now it was homework. I sighed, bringing out a pen.

Eventually, I got way too bored of that and decided to go see if dinner was ready. I jumped out of my seat and went for the bedroom door. I passed by a few maids on the way, greeting them and telling them a nice job they were doing. To encourage them to do better. I walked into the dining room, the plates were prepared.

"Young master. Nice to see you here early. Where's the other young master?" the chef said. I shrugged, telling her that he was out. Other young master. I sighed, no one could tell us apart... Apart from Haruhi, that is. I seated myself into a chair and waited for who knows how long until my plate was fully prepared in front of my eyes. I sat alone in the room, aside from the maid waiting patiently to be ordered to do something. I looked at her, inviting her to sit, as well. I didn't wanna sit alone.

"You can sit down if you'd like... Or you could leave, you choose." She stood there, contemplating on which to do. I nudged my head over to a seat. Inviting her to actually sit down. "What's your name?" I asked carelessly. I wanted to know who is joining me at the table.

"Jasmine." She replied quickly. I nodded, taking another bite out of my well done food. We sat in an aura of awkwardness. I had nothing else to say so I just sat and ate. She was boring. I thought. Why can't she be more like Haruhi. I froze. Why would I want her to be like Haruhi? I didn't want that. Jasmine could just stay her well-obedient quiet self. I sighed in delight as I finished up the last bits of my food. The chef came in not to long later to ask if I enjoyed the food. I smiled and said yes. He smiled and went back to work. Not after saying his thanks, though. 'Cause that wouldn't be nice on my end.

I went back up to my room. I pondered if I should go work out some, lose the calories I've gotten. I didn't want to be large, but I was also too lazy from the meal. I could work out tomorrow. It was a Saturday after all.

I laid in my bed, thinking when Hikaru would get home. It's already after 7pm. Maybe he decided to stay with Haruhi for the night. Or dinner. I hope it was the dinner thing, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep without thinking what Hikaru might be doing to Haruhi.

That night, I almost cried. He wasn't home yet, and it was 10:30pm. I wiped any form of tears threatening to fall. None so far. I stared at my ceiling, over thinking my thoughts. Ways to divert Hikaru's attention on myself. It wasn't exactly nice thoughts, but it helped me through and it could probably work out. If I did everything right, of course. There were all these thoughts that came to me.

I knew right from wrong, but I wanted to try something out from my thoughts. Self-harm wasn't exactly what I planned to do, but it lingered in my brain. I couldn't even think of doing that to myself. I didn't want ugly scars. That were there for no actual purpose. Maybe there could be a purpose, though. I chose not to go through with it. Scars were forever.

Then there was changing myself and all my ways. Similar to what we had done when we planned out our 'fight' scenario such a time ago. I thought myself to be a 'punky bastard.' I chuckled at the thought. It wouldn't be believable. It could be, but I wasn't much of an actor when it came to changing my whole personality and dressing up into a new character.

Another thought stuck out to me. To not talk. It wasn't fairly a big thought, but it spoke out the most, ironically. To not talk... I thought over it. It was boring to not talk. All these thoughts would just cram up in your brain, eventually causing overflow and snaps. What was the whole point of it if I was eventually gonna talk again?

There were many other thoughts that reached to me. Another was running away... Could I actually do that? It wasn't like self-harm, or extreme changes. It was another way of saying 'living independently without anyone knowing about my whereabouts.' Yes. I could run away. It takes lots of courage, though. I don't think I have that. Well, enough to actually go through it.

Hikaru stumbled into the room, causing me to jump out of my thoughts. He smiled at me. I smiled back. No, he wasn't drunk. He was more in a happy daze.

"I was with Haruhi." the other said. I nodded, smiling along.

"I noticed." I chuckled. It hurted so much to live like it was normal. He walked around the room, the smile forever planted on his face. Why couldn't I do that?

"I asked her out," I froze. My heart stopped at the words. Shock went through my eyes. What? "She said 'yes.'" I couldn't speak. I didn't want to listen anymore. I didn't want to cry in front of him. Instead of being mad, I put on a facade.

"Really? That's nice." I smiled, putting on a tone that showed I was happy for him. "Better not let Tono hear about it.." I trailed off, I knew Tono-sempai had a thing for Haruhi. Hikaru looked at me. Shock evident in his eyes.

"Oh no... Tono's going to kill me that I've taken his 'daughter' away from him!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Relax, Hikaru.." I said, "Maybe he's fine with it." I hoped not. I hoped he would force Haruhi to get a restraining order filed against Hikaru. This seemed to relax Hikaru a bit more.

"You're right. Maybe he is fine with it. And maybe, just maybe he'll saw my head off." He got ready for bed. Slipping off his shirt, I took a long savouring glance at his well-toned chest. His ribs poked out as his arms stretched up to take off the shirt. I looked away, blushing. It was so nice to sleep with this kind of image in mind. Though, with Hikaru being with Haruhi, that gave me more courage to actually go along with the plan.

* * *

AN: Hey, there, people. Thanks for reviewing, Formidable Rain, I appreciate it. Also thanks to those who have favourited and the such. Here's another update for you. Review, my lovelies~


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own Ouran HSHC

* * *

Saturday morning wasn't a good one. I spent almost all night thinking up ways I could go through with the plan. To run away. That would definitely bring Hikaru's attention onto me. He would be looking for me. I smiled at the thought. It was sick, to be pleasured this way. I didn't mind it, though. I would run away. But where? I wanted my plan to be flawless when I left. I didn't want to end up hitting a bump on the road. I wanted to leave by tonight. If not, then by tomorrow morning. I didn't want to stay here in Hikaru's presence. I still fumed at the thought of Hikaru dating Haruhi. I scoffed to myself. As if they would be dating. Everyone knows Hikaru and I would be better off with each other.

I spent the whole day thinking. Money wasn't the problem. I had a card for that. A card that could be traceable. I thought about the card. I could take out money every ATM machine I stopped by. My card was limited to 4000 a day, though. Wouldn't that be enough to rent an apartment? Could be, I heard they were cheap. It wasn't that hard. I called my bank account. I had enough to live a commoners life til I was 40. 50 even if I did every thing right. Though, I hadn't planned on being away for that long. So maybe 10,000 was enough to live off for a while. Maybe longer. I didn't need to buy anything fancy like our 5000 dollar beds. I could just buy the stuff I need for 1000. The average commoners cost for a couch was 700 - 1200. A dining set was in the same price range. So was everything you need in a home. So money wasn't the problem.

Maybe living off independently was a good thing. It made me smile to think that I would be on my own in just hours to come. I wouldn't take much with me when I leave. Just a duffel bag filled with clothes, and my toothbrush. Maybe some books to keep me entertained.

The only question lingering in my mind was; where would I go to? Would I stay here in the current city I'm in right now. Or go to the town next over. Or the other town next over to that. Would I stay in a bed-bug infested motel room? Nope. Not a chance. Maybe I could find a place on the other side of town. I heard it was bad there, though. A thought came to mind. Hikaru wouldn't dare look there. He'd think about it, he'd think about me. He knows I wouldn't go there. I smiled again for the umpteenth time that day. It would be perfect. He'd be looking everywhere until he decides to check the place out. It would give me a chance to get ready to leave if I saw him anywhere nearing the area.

It was all too easy now that I think about it.

* * *

Hikaru was out with Haruhi again. The second time this week. What? Would he be spending all his time with her now? I grumbled. I _fucking_ hated this. He hadn't even spared to talk with me even for 5 minutes when he dashed out the door, shouting, '_I'll be out tonight with Haruhi again!_' I walked back to my room. I wanted to leave now. I packed a few clothes. I could buy new ones. I just wanted to make this look like I was just sleeping over at a friends house for the weekend since Hikaru would probably not be home at all.

When I said a few clothes, I meant half of my dresser. My bag was filled. I had spent most of my time thinking how I would act if a maid stopped me. I would say '_I'll be at a friends house this week._' Though it was Saturday, a week mean Friday, Saturday and Sunday. If they questioned more, I would planned another believable statement. Pyjamas, two sets of clothes for tomorrow, swim clothing. I didn't actually have swim clothing in my bag. I actually had 8 sets of clothes, pyjamas, sweaters, and books. I don't know why I would want to read on my journey. I would be having too much fun just adventuring around.

I hadn't been spotted by any maids yet. They must be preparing for lunch. I walked out the door with ease. I stopped my movements once I reached the gates that lead to the outside world. Where would I go for now? Downtown? I sighed. I walked towards the bustling area. I checked my pockets to see if I had any pocket change for bus fare. I was near a bus stop, it wasn't all that too far from where I was, but it was still a long walk.

When I reached the bus stop, few people fixed their eyes on me. I looked at them with a smile, and carried on with my plan. It took a while for the bus to get here, but when it did, I was greeted with an air-conditioned bus. It was off to a great start, so far. The bus ride was quiet, no baby crying, no old couple bickering. It was great.

I brought out my iPhone and played some music. I leaned against the window, watching the world go by.

Setting foot in downtown wasn't the greatest idea. I think I've seen Hikaru a couple times. It wasn't that hard to spot out auburn hair colour in the country. Or the short girl next to him. I made sure to not be seen. Occasionally ducking into bus shelters for a few moments. I sighed. Why was he here? Why couldn't he not be here? It was a place where commoners always were. I mentally face palmed. Haruhi wouldn't even be able to buy clothes at the boutique.

I sighed, there were people around, looking at with me so much suspicion. Why couldn't they mind their own business? I ducked my head out of the shelter again only to see Hikaru and Haruhi making their way here. Panic. The only emotion buzzing through my nerves. If I even step foot outside, they were surely to see me. I looked around in the shelter, looking for a place to hide. Not much here since it's so crowded. I could hide behind people... That would just look stupid, though.

The two were getting closer. I wanted to run out of here! Would they see me if I just ran? I mean, Hikaru was putting all of his attention on Haruhi, so maybe I could slip by without being noticed. I hoped no one could sense the mood I'm in. It felt very painfully obvious.

"Is this the bus stop to go to your place?" Hikaru's voice pierced through my ears. He was near by. I gave a small peek towards the door. I faced the other way, pretending to read the signs on the walls.

"Hm, well yeah," Haruhi's voice trailed off. My palms were getting sweaty, the collar of my shirt felt like it was getting tighter. "The bus comes in a few minutes..." she said.

"Oh, well wanna wait inside? It looks like it's gonna rain soon." I could hear the obvious tone of concern in his voice.

"I hope it doesn't..." Their voices were loud now, "Kaoru..?" Haruhi's voice trailed out much closer to me. I looked back slowly.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru slipped an arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing here?" He asked brightly, with so much curiosity in his voice. I let the corners of my mouth move into a smile.

"I-I.. U-uh.." You could hear the panic in my voice. Maybe smell it, too. "I w-was going... To a f-friends house.." I said, tripping over my own sentences. Hikaru looked at me suspiciously. I smiled, wondering if that would work with my statement.

"With all those?" He pointed toward my bag. I looked over.

"Yeah.." I said, looking down. I didn't know what to say, and that was the first thing that popped in my head. The seconds went longer than I had expected. I just wished these two would leave me already. I have things to do.

"Our bus comes in a minute.." Haruhi said, looking back at us. I looked over to Hikaru who gave her the most brightest smile. Something stirred in my stomach. It made me want to throw up.

"Let's go wait outside then." He looked over to me and gave me a hug. "Stay safe, Kao." He smiled and went outside with Haruhi. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I guess I could wait for them to leave before leaving myself. I smiled to myself lightly. Maybe I shouldn't go a long with the plan. I forgot that I could have some affection from Hikaru. Even if it wasn't the kind of affection that I wanted.

I watched the two get on the bus, holding hands. Watching the two didn't actually help, either. But the hug still left me in a daze. The smile was engraved into my brain, too.

Maybe I could get a long like this.


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

I walked down many streets before stopping in a dimly lit alley. I supposed this place would be isolated from the public. I just hoped no one would just randomly pop out of no where. Even if it's just the workers from the buildings surrounding me. I didn't know what to do for now. It was almost dusk. I had eaten earlier, whilst deciding if I should go back. I still had that debate going on in my head.

I set my bag on the ground before sitting down next to it. I unzipped the bag and took out a can of cola I had brought earlier from a small store on my way here. I listened intently to the sound of metal giving up, and a swishing sound fill the air. The drink was very refreshing and cold as it escalated down my throat.

I looked down on the dirty pavement. There were ants on the ground, but that didn't faze me. It was just ants. Often, a small beetle would go by, too. That grossed me out a bit, which caused me to stand up on my feet and go back the way I came from. I was paranoid all through out the walking. I was slightly scared of being caught, but it made the adrenaline pump through me.

Do I want to go back home? It was only a few hours that I have been gone. I feel that it isn't long enough. I'll stay out a bit more. I will just find some place to stay in the direction I'm headed. There has to be a hotel within a 3 mile radius. What's a city without one?

When I finally reached a hotel, I couldn't just wait to sleep in a bed. I dinged the bell at the front. A woman clearly over the age of 40 came out. Her hunched back made it a bit challenging for her to walk at an average pace. I smiled at her.

"How may I help you?" She said in a raspy voice. I cringed. She has been smoking way too much...

"I'd like to rent a room for the night, please." I gave one of my best charming smiles.

"Listen kid, if you think that's gonna work, forget it. Over 18 to rent a room. Sorry kid." I frowned. My sincere smile didn't work? I huffed, looking into my bag for some cash.

"How about I pay extra? I really want a bed to sleep on tonight." Pleading almost didn't work too much, but when it did, I always took it for granted.

"Sorry. Hotel policy." with that tone of voice, it was final. She walked back into the back room, talking extremely loudly on the way in. I heard her loud smokers cough when I neared the front entrance of the hotel room. Looks like I'm not getting a good nights rest tonight. Oh well.

It was 10pm already. Some stores where shutting down. Some stores were 24 hours. I sighed in defeat, I really wanted a comfy bed to sleep on. It wasn't too late to go back home, Hikaru would be worried if I came home like this. During the night. Alone. I looked around for any taxi's that were available. None. I guess I can just trek my way over to one. A taxi cab couldn't be that too far, there were plenty driving around the city. Mainly in the downtown area.

Problem was. I was far from the downtown district. I could see a tall building that was on Main road, it looked so close, but it was far walk. The buses should still be running, after all, it isn't passed midnight, yet. I looked around for the nearest bus stop. There were many bums out at night. Some stopped me asking for money. I wouldn't give them any, knowing that they would use it on beer. As I neared the bus stop, a teenager stopped me.

"Can I have some money? I need bus fare to get home." She said softly. Eyes looking downward. She looked hurt, it didn't physically showed, but it showed in her choice of actions.

"Which bus are you taking?" I asked.

"Bus 26." The bus lead towards the downtown area.

"I'm taking that bus, too. I'll pay for your fare." I said, smiling softly at her. She gave me an annoyed look before telling me off.

"Never mind. I don't need to use the bus." She walked across the street, where a couple were walking aimlessly. She approached the two and I paid no attention. I sighed. What a great area this place is. I leaned against the building. People passed by, and I haven't gotten asked for spare change. Amazing.

It was 10:34pm already. When would the bus get here? A bus went by, but it wasn't my bus, nor was it going in the direction I was going. I watched it turn the corner, silently wishing that I lived beyond that corner so I wouldn't have to wait for the bus anymore.

Just my luck. An available taxi cab was coming down the street. I waved to it. I watched it stop in front of me.

"Yeah. You need taxi?" the taxi driver asked. I nodded my head and threw my bag in the back seat following behind it. I sat down and buckled myself in. I gave him the address of my place and we were off to my place.

I brought out my phone. It was on silent the whole time. Not that I cared, it would have made me go home earlier than I wanted. I checked the messages. Most of them were from Hikaru asking if I was coming home tonight or tomorrow. The next few were him worrying that I haven't answered his first texts. I saw a few from Haruhi. Some from Tono. And only one from Kyoya. I sighed and deleted all the messages, I was going home anyways.

I texted Hikaru.

_'coming home now. c u l8er ~Kao'_

It didn't take long before he replied.

_'kaoru! u txt'd back. ill b here. stay safe ~Hika'_

I smiled and put the phone away. Ten more minutes until I was home. I don't know what I'm expecting. It seems like I was expecting a lot, though. I looked out the window and smiled. I think I'm expecting something good to happen tonight.

The taxi driver talked a lot. He wasn't talking to me, but he was talking into a Bluetooth. He seems like a busy man. In a not so busy way. He kept looking out the window every time he saw a manor. We were getting closer to my place, now.

"Where's ya house, kid?" He asked me.

"Just keep driving down the street." I said, "I'll tell you where to stop." I looked out the window again. Another manor passed by. I couldn't see any more manors for awhile. A few more acres an we'll be there.

I looked around for land marks that were near my house. I saw a park that I would walk to occasionally. I looked on. We were near by.

"The next street." I said. He drove a little faster. The next street was 200 meters away. He slowed down after crossing the street. "Just keep going. I ordered. He sped up a little, but not so much. I could see the gates to my home. He stopped in front.

"Here?" he said. I nodded. "Alright kid, 25 dollars." I got out of the taxi cab and brought out my bag. I left the front door open to signal that I was going to pay. I dug through my bag to find my wallet. I payed a little extra, just to thank him for bringing me here safely. The cab stay for a bit as I pressed the lock code to the gates. When the gates opened, I could practically imagine the cab drivers face right now. Mouth agape, eyes wide open. An evident look of shock on his face. I stayed back, making sure that the gates closed before walking towards the manor.

Thinking over this now. I realize that doing this may cause defeat for me. I had a reason why I wanted to do this. I stopped midway. I looked at the large house. Should I stay or should I go? I'm already close to the house, and I had already texted Hikaru that I was coming home. Damn. And I really wanted to go through with this plan. I sighed and walked on towards the main entrance. There were two maids waiting for my return.

"Young master. How was your day out?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"It was good." I said in the same tone. She bowed her head and let me in. I trudged my way up the stairs to my room. Where Hikaru awaited for me. When I walked into my room, Hikaru was taken out of his trance and looked at me.

"Hey." That's it? It was kind of a disappointment since I was expecting so much earlier.

"Hey." I replied back. I threw my bag onto the floor and jumped into bed. I moaned delightfully. I took in a huge breath and exhaled loudly. I hugged my pillow, seeking comfort. This would help on most nights, but right now, I wasn't too comfortable in this position. I rolled onto my side, hugging my pillow from there, and brought my knees up.

"You must be tired." I heard Hikaru say. I moaned in response. My bed shifted downwards. "I wanted to do something, but if you're too tired, we could tomorrow." he said. I gave him a half ass response by flailing my arm about and groaning. I wanted to know what he had in mind, but I couldn't really get up from the bed. Hikaru laid in bed with me. He wrapped his arm around my torso.

"At least take of your clothes. It's so uncomfortable sleeping for clothes on." I opened one eye, seeing he was only in boxers.

"You take off my clothes for me." I mumbled, closing my eyes again. I felt the bed shift again, hands were at my sides. I flinched and smiled. I heard Hikaru chuckled. He sat me up. I opened my eyes again to see his stomach in front of me.

"Arms up." He said and I put up my arms so he could take off my sweater and shirt. He laid me back down and unbuttoned my jeans. "Hips up." I brought my hips up and he pulled down my pants for me. I kicked off the jeans when they reached my ankles. I immediately got back into the comfortable position I was in earlier. I was so tired that I couldn't comprehend that he was close to my area. I got back into bed with me and pressed himself against me.

I loved the feeling of his skin against mine. His arms wrapped my frame. I fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

DC: I do not own Ouran, or any other titles mentioned in the story.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the arms of another being. I shifted towards the person. My gaze fell upon the sight before me. He looked so cute, and innocent just sleeping there. I sighed happily and snuggled up to him closer. His arms around me tightened and I put my head in his chest. I breathed in the scent of my older brother. It was so relaxing. I heard him groan and I looked up to him. His eye twitched, signalling that he would be up soon.

Everything was forgotten. I had completely forgotten about my plan. Okay, not really, it just wouldn't come up. I was far into this. Even if it's just cuddling. It's still affection. His eyes opened a little. You could see the honey coloured irises a little before he closed them again and put his face into my neck. I blushed slightly. Hikaru, if only you knew. I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Good morning." I chirped. He groaned into my neck. I giggled softly, laughing a bit more when he adjusted his face to fit. His nose pressed against the angle where my shoulder and neck met.

"Morning." He mumbled softly. I enjoyed this moment. Just me and Hikaru laying in bed together. Like we did before we met- Oh. I glared at no one in particular. I would be glaring at Haruhi, but she wasn't here at the moment.

We stayed in bed like this until our maids came in to wake us up.

"Young master Hitachiin's. Time to wake up." they both said. They loomed over us as if we were doing something bad.

"Yeah, yeah. We're up." Hikaru waved them off.

"Breakfast is almost finished." they said and wandered off. I looked up at the ceiling, wishing that we could have this moment longer. Hikaru obviously didn't want to and got up to change. I stared at him while he dressed, spacing off. He looked so good. Small abs were peeking, lean arms flexed as he put on his shirt, auburn hair fell gracefully over his face. The sun rising just made this scene unbelievably breathtaking.

I just stared off, not even thinking when he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Hey, Kao, I know I'm sexy, but seriously. Look in a mirror." He winked. I blushed furiously, rapidly getting up to change into today's clothes. He waited for me to dress so that we could walk to the dining room together. He talked my ear off about the new video game coming out in a few months. He told me that he had already pre ordered it and it should be here by next month. I didn't mind though, Hikaru's voice was the most wonderful sound ever.

When we got to the dining room, our plates were already set up. Eggs, bacon, toast, a small bowl of various berries next to the plate, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"I'm thinking about seeing Haruhi again today. Wanna join with us?" he asked me after swallowing a mouthful. I thought to myself, 'Did I really want to be the third wheel?' No. Instead I thought of something else to say.

"Oh.." I made the disappointment in my voice evident. "Well.. I was hoping to spend Sunday with my older brother..." I said, looking away. "Just us. Chilling." I continued. "But.. If you really wanted to.. You could go see Haruhi. I'll just stay here by myself." I said. I hoped this put him on a guilt trip. He looked at me sadly.

"I could cancel my plans with Haruhi to spend my day with you." He smiled. I smiled brightly, looking into his honey coloured eyes. I loved those eyes so much. Though they were identical to mines, it looked better on him. "What did you have in plan for today?" He asked. I stood there dumbfounded. I hadn't really thought he would cancel his plans. He took out his phone and texted someone. Most likely Haruhi.

I thought over what we could do today. I grabbed a strip of bacon, tearing it bit by bit. I didn't like bacon as much, but I tolerated it. Hikaru ate his plate in peace. "We could go to the park and ride the teeter-totter until we get butt blisters." I smiled. He looked at me mischievously.

"Then we could ride that awesome merry-go-round til we fall off." He added. I grinned. This day was gonna be so much fun.

When I had finished my food, Hikaru got up to get ready. I went upstairs to find my phone. Hikaru was already yelling at me to hurry up. I smiled and briskly walked to the stairs, descending down pretty quickly.

"Slow down there, Turbo." Hikaru joked. I shook my head, giving a chuckle as a response. I put on my shoes and we were headed out the door.

We conversed in a silly conversation on our last weeks cosplay. We had to dress up as Neanderthals. Don't ask why. Cause we aren't too sure, either. However, it did boost up our marks when we confronted our history teacher about it. So it was a plus in one way.

"So then, Tono said, _'You. Pretty.'_ Just the way he said it had me breaking my cover!" Hikaru explained. I laughed. I had remembered that day. It wasn't exactly romantic, but the ladies were amused by this whole idea. Money pooled in like a hurricane as Kyoya said.

We then talked about the art project that was due on Tuesday. We hadn't done it yet because we are too busy doing other fun stuff. When we walked into the park, it was empty, save for the two elderly couple who frequently visit the park. They smiled at us and we smiled back. We made a bee line towards the teeter-totter. Hikaru grinned at me evilly. I did not like the look on his face when we go on the teeter-totter or the merry-go-round.

Once I sat myself down, he immediately put all his weight down, making me fly off my seat. I laughed in pain. It was fun, but fuck, this hurted a lot. We started teeter-tottering and a normal pace. Daring each other to make the first move. I decided to go this time. While I was down, and he was up, I lifted my self on my feet and watched him fly back. I doubled over in laughter, clutching my stomach at the face he made. His feet were flailing about. He caught himself before he could fall back. He started laughing, too.

We did the same, only Hikaru decided to avenge himself. He did a double, I flew off the teeter-totter and fell back down. He smiled at me maliciously. I glared, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"I thought that would have sent you across the world and back!" He snorted.

"Ha! You wish." I had no better come back other than that. We spent another half an hour on the teeter-totter before our butts really started hurting. We both decided to go on the merry-go-round and let the kids have a chance at it. The elderly couple were sitting at another bench, probably having gotten sore from sitting down too long and decided to stretch their muscles.

There were kids on the merry-go-round already, but we didn't mind. They went as fast as Hikaru and I go. Hikaru and I were in the middle, holding onto each other and the railings. There were two boys rotating us and four other children. They screamed, as did we. But we kept laughing in between.

When the ride was starting to get intense, we let go of each other and held onto the railings with all our strength. A few of the kids had already flew off and were given minor injuries from hitting the pavement, but that didn't stop them from spinning us. It was Hikaru, another kid, and I who was left of the ride. I was getting sick and dizzy. Hikaru has the same look on his face. My palms were getting sweaty. I had sat down, hoping that would help me stay on longer. My hands were slipping from the railing. Hikaru can already see that. He extended his hand to me. I wanted to reach for it, but I knew doing so would mean slipping off the ride.

He put his hand back onto the metal bar. I was already nearing the edge, My arms were extended to my side, I barely had a grip anymore. Still, we kept laughing.

The laughter soon stopped once I lost my grip and flew off nearly 5 feet away from the ride. I tumbled over and scraped my arms and leg. I felt a stinging pain on my right cheek, too. Tears weld up into my eyes. Shit, this hurted.

"Kaoru!" I heard my brother cry out. He fell off the ride, too. Purposely. He ran to my aid, and held me in his arms. "Kaoru!" He said again. I looked at him.

"Hikaru." I said, smiling. "Let's do that again." I chuckled. He looked over my injuries.

"Kaoru, you're bleeding. Your face, too." He said, his voice filled with double the amounts of concern. He gently touched my cheek and I winced in pain. "Let's get you home. I'll have one of our nurses to look over you.

"Hikaru, I'm fine." I said, sitting up. I looked into his eyes. "Don't worry so much." I smiled. He got up and helped me onto my feet. I slung my arm over his shoulder and we walked our way back home. Well, I limped my way there.

Hikaru asked for a nurse when he set me down on the couch. I took a look at him. He was injured, too. Just not as much as I am. He only scraped his left arm.

A nurse tended to my aid. The alcohol swabs stung when it made contact with my open wounds. I hissed the second time. Hikaru was being tended to by another nurse when the first nurse discovered that he also needed treatment.

I whimpered in pain when she repeated the treatment to my leg. Hikaru came in, texting. Can he not stay away from Haruhi for a few hours? Tears had already formed in my eyes after she was finished. Hikaru sat by me and hugged me.

"Let's play safe next time, okay?" He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Yeah."

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"We could watch a few movies.." I trailed off, thinking of how many movies we can watch today. He liked the idea of that. He ringed in a maid.

"Get the cinema room ready. Have popcorn ready, and have the DVD collection out." He ordered. The woman bowed and left off. Hikaru pulled me close. "So... Your not really hurt?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It hurts a little." I pulled my injured leg over, grazing my finger along the bandaged wound. "Just not so much."

"Well, do you have any movie in mind that we could watch?" He asked, bringing up the mood a little more. His phone beeped and he replied back to the person. I rolled my eyes.

"How about Marley and Me?" I asked, hopeful. He looked at me with a deadpanned stare.

"No." He huffed out, rapidly texting. I smiled.

"Why not?"

"Just no. I don't like that movie." He loved the movie, up to a certain point that is. I giggled and his phone beeped again.

"Then... Aladdin?" I asked. I seriously hoped we had that movie. He looked to me like he was debating over it.

"Sure." I frowned, he was on his phone again. The corners of his smile turned up. I rolled my eyes and got up to go to the cinema. He wasn't gonna do this all through out the movie, right? I hoped not. The cinema room was lit, a few seats scattered along the floor. There was a maid who was just rolling in the DVD collection. I scanned the titles. It was in alphabetical order, and I found Aladdin quickly. I gave the movie to the maid who then put it in the DVD player.

Another maid walked in with a big bowl of popcorn, just waiting to be eaten. Hikaru's been nonstop texting someone. Ahem, Haruhi.

I sat down in the middle of the front rows of chairs. Hikaru sat beside me. I leaned onto my hand and watched the old trailers go by. These movies had already been out, since it was 1997 when Aladdin came out.

Twenty minutes into the movie, not once had the phone beeped. I was happy about that. He was really enjoying the movie, too. Jasmine had sneaked out of the palace and into the market. That's where she met Aladdin and his monkey friend. A few minutes later, Hikaru whipped out his phone and replied back. I sighed, and was fed up.

"Can you not text her back?" I asked annoyed. I sat up straight. He looked over to me.

"What, what do you mean by that?" he asked, smiling downwards to his cellular device.

"What I mean is," What did I mean, and if I wanted to say it, what will he do? "If you wanted to go see her, just go a head." I stood up and walked out of the room. He trailed after me.

"What? No, I want to stay here with you." he smiled at me, tugging at my wrist to go back into the dark room. I glared over my shoulder.

"Just go. It's what you really planned on doing today, wasn't it?" I ran my hand through my hair, tugging it out of frustration. A maid watched a little, before running off to do her tasks.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing! Go and see her. I don't care anymore." I mumbled the last bit, looking downward and walked away. I looked back, "I thought that we could just spend the day together, just us!" I yelled. Tears pricked at my eyes. "No interruptions. No Haruhi. No anyone. Just us."

"Let's get back to the movie, then." He spat out. He slammed his phone against the wall. "Come on!" He shouted. Tears eventually fought their way out. He stomped up to me and grabbed my wrist. "This is what you wanted, right? Then let's go." More tears fell. I heard him mumble spoiled brat. How is that even possible. I only asked for one day with him. I brought back my hand.

"No. I don't want to." I said. He looked back and pressed me against the nearest wall.

"Then what the fuck do you want to do?" He gripped my shoulders, shaking me. I looked down. I was scared.

"I want to leave." I whispered. He glared at me.

"Then let's go somewhere. Just us, right? No one else?" He sneered.

"No. Just me." I said in a small voice. "I'll leave. You can go to Haruhi." I continued on. "I won't ask for anything more. I promise." He laughed.

"Right after telling me you wanted to 'spend the day.' Make up your fucking mind, Kaoru. You can't always get what you want." He turned all this against me. When he let go of me to leave, I was sure I would be getting bruises. I let out a shaky breath, thankful for that he finally left me alone. I walked towards the stairs. Hikaru was putting on his shoes, getting ready to leave. I dared myself to not make any contact with him. I walked up the stairs, limping.

I was on the fourth step when I heard the door open and shut. I wasn't scared to leave anymore. I wanted to go through with it. I wouldn't be able to leave once I see Hikaru again. He would apologize. That would only just give me another reason to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

DC: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

It was so dark out. It was humid, too. I wasn't old enough to rent a house, or even a hotel. I guess I hadn't realized that I was living in the real world now. Not some rich place. People worked for money. I guess I have to start up on that, too. Sometime later, I would. Right now, I just wanted to find some place to stay the night. The park bench. Under the bridge. People would most likely be under the bridge. I don't know what kind of people, but I wanted to see.

I walked about in the dark streets. I didn't know where I was, but women walked around aimlessly. Car drove slowly up to a few women. I walked passed a club, where a line of people were waiting to get in. Some whistled at me, some grabbed at me. A few said hi, or some other form of greeting. There was another shop next to it. It was a pub. There were very few people in it, maybe I could relax here. Have some coffee, and maybe a treat. I was starving, anyways.

I walked in, the smell of fresh coffee hit my nose. Along with other sweet confectioneries. I walked up to the front desk, where a clerk was, reading a novel. She looked up to me.

"Hi. Welcome to Jessie's. What can I get for you?" She set her book down. She clearly looked around my age. I looked at the board where the menu was written on a black board. The colours of the text were very bright, and easy to read.

"I'll have a coffee, three sugar and two cream. And I'll have.." I looked over to the side, where the confectioneries were. Many of the sweets made my mouth water. "I'll have a slice of the triple fudge cake, please." I smiled. She smiled and brought out a cake cutter. I dug through my pocket, fishing out a 10 and handed it to her. She handed me back the exact amount of change due. I took my plate, and my cup of hot coffee to a table. It was farther away from the front entrance, and near the back door. I guess it was farther from the people in the shop.

I ate my delicious slice of cake in silence. Occasionally, two people near the entrance would argue over something.

"Give me back my mother fucking money!" The woman screamed to the man. I looked at the clerk, who paid no attention to the couple. I went back to eating, she was being calm about it, so I can, too.

"I ain't got your stupid money!" I listened carefully.

"Oh! Now money is stupid? Then why don't you give me yours?" She leeched out. The chairs screeched against the worn out floors. I looked up to see her reached for his jacket. I looked back to the cashier, she was paying attention now.

"Harley." A woman behind me came through one of the doors behind me. I looked her over, she was a blond, black sleeved shirt that fit her body. Her breasts were huge. You could probably knock some sense into a guy with those. Maybe even give a whipping with them. Yes. They were that huge. I looked away, going back to my order. Her heels clicked with every step she took.

"Yes, ma'am?" The clerk looked at her. I was finished my cake now. I blew onto my coffee, cooling it down some. I took a sip before flinching. I scrunched my face and stuck my tongue out. Shit that hurted. The two walked out into the back where the lady came from, and a new girl came out, taking over the register. I looked around to see if there was a mug disposal, or anything where I can set my cup and leave.

I saw none, I looked to my cup and wondered if I left it on my table and then if the _maids_ would clean it up for me. I double checked the place and saw that there were nothing of the sorts. No tray, no sink, the one behind the counter didn't really count since I didn't know if costumers were allowed behind the desk.

I decided that I just left it on the table and gave a generous tip to the worker. I smiled and walked out, beginning my journey to wherever my steps take me. I hadn't thought about bringing my clothes with me this time. Just my wallet and my phone. The first time I tried this, the bag was unnecessary and was very heavy.

I walked around, originally looking for a bridge. Or a park. Or basically, any where that looked safe and decent to stay the night. A car drove up to me. I watched as the black tinted window rolled down.

"You working tonight?" he had a deep voice, kinda scary. I stood there, shocked.

"Excuse me?" I asked offended. "No!" I shouted and increased my walking pace. I hoped he wouldn't follow me. That man, he looked like he didn't belong in this area. His car looked expensive. The possibilities in my head were endless. He could have been a sugar daddy. Maybe the top well-known cocaine seller. Definitely not some large business owner. Well, he could have been. Or some mafia boss.

I found a decent place to stay for the night. It was an abandoned building. It looked like no one had ever been in there. I searched the perimeter to find some sort of opening. I got into the alley way and saw stairwell 12 feet off the ground. I looked up, thinking of ways to get up there. I looked around to see if I could stand on something. I saw crates laying around. Boxes, garbage bins. I looked up again. There was a ladder there. If I could somehow reach the ladder, I could get in. I walked around looking for something I could use to bring the ladder down.

I already tried jumping for the ladder. If I was one more foot taller, I'd be able to bring it down myself. I put a heavy crate directly under the ladder and wondered that if I could jump it now. I almost reached it. I let out a big exhale that spelled 'frustration.' I looked for something smaller. I scoped the small area, I only saw card board boxes. I guess I could see if stacking the boxes would help. Even if it was just 5cm taller.

There were a lot of boxes scattered around. I grabbed one and flattened it. I grabbed another and repeated the whole process. When I think I flattened enough boxes, I set them down on the crate and stood on there. It was a bit challenging to keep my balance. I didn't have to really jump to grab the ladder, though. I just went on my tip toes. I brought down the ladder and climbed up. When I reached the top, the ladder went back in place. I tried to open the first door, but it was locked. I climbed up the stairs to open the next door.

If I found out that none of these doors open when I reach the top. I'm going to scream. All that climbing would be for nothing.

I was finally on the sixth? Seventh? Well, whatever door it was finally opened. The place was so dusty and a musk scent filled the room. I looked at my surroundings. It looked like a hotel suite. There was a couch that folded out into a bed. I went over to the door, looking for a light switch. Nothing happened when I switched it on, though. I opened the door slowly, I peered out the room. The halls were just as scary as the room. I looked back into the room. The door would lock if I left right now. Who knows what else locks. I looked around for something that could leave the door to this room open. I found a bible in the nightstand. I opened the door and set the book down.

Very little light seeped into the hall. I took out my phone, using it as a flashlight. The place was filled with dust. The air vents had webs attached to it. The walls were peeling,and another colour was under the paint was peeling, revealing another colour. I checked to see if a door opened. It was locked. Of course. You need a card key to get in. I walked down the dark hall, stopping when I reached the end. Not a single sign of life. No mice. I stalked back into my room. I picked up the bible and put it back into the nightstand. There was another door.

How had I not noticed that when I came in. Opposite from the door is an archway. I walked into the archway first. It revealed a kitchen, and a small hallway.

I concluded that this wasn't a hotel room, it was an apartment building. Or just a very spacious hotel enough to have this kind of luxury all through out the hotel. I walked down the hall, a bathroom door, and another bedroom.

I suddenly felt like I was in a horror movie. Opening each door cautiously, avoiding any heart attacks that are sure to come. There was another door. I opened it, only to have it break from the hinges. I stood there dumbfounded, processing mode kicking in. It took a few seconds for me to realize I had to set this against the wall. Or against the door so that no flesh eating zombies could, you know, come in and eat my brains out.

I rearranged the furniture after I set the door against the door. The couch bed thing was set in front of the door that I turned into a divider to block the door leading out of the apartment. I took a chair from the kitchen area and set it against the door I walked in from. And another chair that's been put sideways to help the other chair block the door. Then I set the kitchen table against the chairs. Never too safe. I looked out the window and checked if it was locked.

Yeah. I know I was taking too much precaution, but I didn't want to wake to only find out that I didn't wake up. The silence was enough to have me go insane. Yeah, maybe I was going insane over this. I searched the apartment. I found a few blankets and I used them to cover the already covered windows. I wanted some light in the place. I know I've seen candles in the kitchen, and in the living room. There were some hanging in the hall, too. I checked the place, before lighting any candles. I looked over to the two windows covered in two thick blankets. I wouldn't really be using the blankets anyways. It was too hot in here for that. I checked to see if I missed anything.

I looked across the living room to see another door with a lock on it. I frowned. Did I want to check that out? I walked up to it, pressing my ear against it. Just buzzing sound of silence. I unlocked the door and opened it. It was nothing special. Just a furnace. A back room. I was scared of it, though. It's small, cramped, and scary looking. I looked around for another blanket to cover the slit on the bottom of the door.

Yeah, horror movies always got me. I went back into the kitchen to see if there was anything to light up the candles. I searched the cupboards, and the drawers. I found a spider. A huge spider. You know, if this were a movie, the scream I would do would scare you more than the spider. Then you would laugh about how girly it was, and the fact that you screamed for nothing. Maybe laugh at a friend who did the same. I found matches in a drawer that was farther from the drawer with the spider. There were only 5 left out of the whole pack. Maybe someone did come here. Or lived here. I grabbed one and lit it up, walking towards a candle and lit it up. I blew out the match and disposed it.

I walked around the apartment with the candle handle in hand. I lit two in the hallway, I lit two in the bathroom, three in the kitchen, and five in the living room. Three candles were on the walls, and two were on either side sitting on a side table. The place was dimly lit now. I could see many things. I walked into the kitchen to set the candle in the middle of the island. I sat down, taking every detail of the place.

The kitchen was plain. The walls looked like they could be yellow. The cupboards were a beige colour. There was a fridge that I noticed earlier but was now acknowledging it. I walked up to it and opened it. I coughed and immediately closed the fridge door. Never opening the fridge again. I had caught a glimpse of old rotten food, though. Gross. I walked to the sink. The water worked, but I didn't know if it was clean water. I didn't want to get sick.

I jumped when I heard the door move. I stared wide eyed. My heart was beating at 1000 miles per hour. I stood in place, scared to even breathe. The door was shaking now. The door knob was jiggling. It stopped for a moment, before knocking was heard. A muffled voice was also heard. I walked slowly to the door.

"Hello?" a males voice passed through the door. "Anyone in there? The door wasn't like this when I left.." He trailed off. I pressed my ear against the door. "I'm sorry if I scared you." I felt my heart calm down, by a few hundreds. I slowly and carefully pulled the table away from the door. I stood up the chair and pulled the chair that was tucked under the knob away. I opened the door cautiously. A man who was older than me locked eyes with me. "Hello." He smiled. I opened the door a bit more. "Mind if I come in?" He was alone, carrying a backpack. I opened the door and let him in. I examined him. He was wearing a worn out brown trench coat. Some ripped blue jeans, and had a black beanie on. I wanted to fix his appearance cause it made me sick.

He looked around the place. "Nice refurnishing. I'll have you know that know one else is in the entire building, so you didn't have to do that.." He pointed to the door that was secured.

"I'm sorry. I broke the door.." I whispered. "Do you live here?" He looked at me and nodded. "Sorry for intruding." I bowed my head.

"Don't worry about it." He walked up to the bed couch thing and sat on it. He brought a side table in front of him and pulled out continents from his bag. "You can sit." He said. I sat on the bed farther away from him. "Do you want a drink?" He asked me. He isn't trying to do what I think he's trying to do, right? He looked at me.

"I don't drink." I replied.

"You must drink something.. Water, cola, juice." He joked. "What I meant was, are you thirsty, or hungry?" he pulled out a 24 case of Pepsi and a few bags of chips. He pulled out some more food, like three apples that were secured in a plastic bag. "I don't really bring in the normal food because the microwave or oven doesn't work." he explained. "I usually eat out, and bring in foods that don't really need to be heated." He opened the case of Pepsi and handed me one, which I took. He opened his own.

He was a friendly guy. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked. I shook my head. He smiled and pulled out a small baggie from his coat pocket. "Do you smoke? Wait, never mind I asked the question. You don't look like a smoker." I laughed lightly and shook my head again. "You don't talk much, do you?" He asked. "Unless you're just shy, then I would understand."

"How many other people know about this place?" I asked, looking around.

"Not many. Just my two friend I had met over the years." He answered. He smirked at me, "I saw the crates at the bottom. I don't really want anyone finding about this place, so please keep it subtle when entering the place." He requested.

"What's your name?" I asked. The minutes he's been here, I didn't know his name. He looked like something just clicked in his brain.

"Right. My names Keith. Keith Jeystone. That's J - E - Y stone." It sounded like Yeystone. I nodded. "And yours?" He asked. I blushed, forgetting about my introductions.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." I responded. He nodded, bringing out papers from his backpack. I watched his set the paper against the table. The small package of green herb leaves were brought out. He used a coin to ground it a bit. I watched him set up a joint. I watched up lick the paper and rolled it up. It didn't look that complicated to make one. The smell was nice. I was almost tempted to try some.

His face looked over to my wandering eyes. "Have you ever smoked a joint?" He asked, before laughing at his own question. "Sorry, I'm forgetting that you don't smoke." He lit up his joint with a lighter and puffed in and held it in. A few seconds later, he exhaled, white smoke flew into the air. I inhaled the air. It smelled so nice. "You wanna try?" He asked me, "I'm not forcing you to, but you can try if you want."

"Um..." I said, bringing my thumb to my lips. "Sure." I said, unsure about trying. The smell was enough to send me into a high. He put the small joint in front of me and I grasped it. A look of curiosity set through my eyes. I brought the joint to my lips, inhaling. The moment it reached my throat, I coughed furiously. He patted my back, and rubbed it in a soothing motion. My face was flushed red from not having the oxygen I needed. He laughed. I glared. He took back the joint and puffed an apology.

I felt like I failed. Which I did. I wanted to try again and succeed this time.

"Wanna try once more?" He asked. I nodded and took the joint again. I inhaled air before exhaling and puffing the joint. I succeeded this time, knowing the consequences of what happened minutes earlier. He told me to take another and passed it back to him. He took two inhales before passing it to me. This continued until we were finished with the joint.

We both laid on the bed, high out of our minds. I loved this feeling. My eyes were glazed, the ceiling was the most entertaining thing ever. There were bumps on the ceiling, and I kept making shapes and forms out of it. I hadn't noticed the ceiling was like this when I walked in. We both conversed for a long time. My high lasted longer than his, due to being new at it. When his wore off, he rolled another with the remaining he had left. We shared the joint again. I don't think I could get any higher than I already was. The feeling was paradise. I enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

AN: You know what I'm hoping for? That you don't do drugs. They are bad. I'm seriously scolding Kaoru in this. And the character I made up on the spot for even offering.

PS. Thanks for reviewing, guys. You have no idea how it felt like to see a bunch of reviews when I randomly decide to check if I even only had 1. They seriously made me happy.

Another thing. This is really unhealthy. I stay up all night to finish one chapter, maybe two if I feel it's necessary. I don't get many ideas during the day, but when I try to sleep, all I can think about is the story and where I want to go with it. I already planned how many chapters I wanted, and such. I'm already planning on a sequel. Well, the main parts of it, anyways.

Again, thanks for reviewing, and most of all, thanks for giving this story a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

The next day when I woke up, I was sprawled out on a bed. I looked around, I wasn't familiar with the room. Light peered in from the window, casting shadows among anything it hit. I sat up and looked down. I was still in my clothes from the previous night, but my sweater wasn't on me. I stood up, hearing the floor boards creak. I stretched myself, mewling and reaching for the ceiling. I looked around again to see if I brought in something. I walked out of the room and remembered where I was right away.

I hadn't remembered going into the room to sleep. I walked into the kitchen, the blankets were still up on the windows. It was really dark in here for it to be... What time is it anyways? I took down the blanket in the kitchen and living room. On the fold out bed was the guy I met last night. Keith, was it? Yeah. I had gotten to know him better. He worked at a strip club as a bartender. His family had kicked him out for a reason I hadn't known yet.

Yet. Did I really wanted to know something I had no business in? I walked into the kitchen upon hearing my phone ring. I looked at the caller id and pressed silent. It was Hikaru and I had no reason to talk with him. He kept calling. Tamaki was calling, too. I guess I could talk to him.

"Hello, Tono.." I said. I heard him gasp and say _'He picked up.'_ I waited for him to greet me also. There were talking heard from farther away from the phone. _'Give that to me! I want to talk to him!'_ I sighed, it was Hikaru. "Tono, don't give him the phone." I ordered.

"Morning." I heard Keith mumble. I looked back to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. 'Put him on speakers then!' I heard. When will he stop? I figured by now I would be on speakers.

"Good morning." I chirped to Keith, covering the mouth receiver. I hoped they didn't hear that.

"Kaoru, where are you?" Tamaki demanded. "We're all looking for you!" I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"What if I don't want to be found?" I asked, I heard numerous talking and mumbling on the other end. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I leaned against the counter top and watched Keith come in with two cans of Pepsi. He tossed one to me and I opened it.

"Who are you talking to?" Keith asked.

"Nobody special." I replied. I was feeling daring. I waited to hear someone's reaction. It was dead silence though. I took a gulp of the drink and set it down on the counter top.

"If it's no one special, then why are you giving your time to them?" He pondered, standing across from me. I didn't know the answer to that, I didn't want to answer it. The brunette sighed and looked away. No where in particular.

"Kaoru. Just tell me where you are, please?" Hikaru begged, he sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm in an apartment." I replied. Keith looked over with alerted eyes. I shut him up by glaring.

"That's a start, now which apartment?" my older twin sniffed.

"An apartment building." I replied back with a smirk. I knew that they couldn't see it, but Keith did. "With a friend." I continued. I watched Keith walk into the living room, pulling another baggie out of his pocket. He motioned for me to follow, which I did.

"So I'm your friend now? I thought what we had was special." he joked. I laughed. "Wanna take another hit?" He asked.

"Don't talk about that stuff when I'm on the phone. One of the people I'm talking to has a private police force." I said the last part a bit quiet and away from the phone. "But sure." I gave in, laughing lightly.

"What kind of people are you friends with anyways?" He pulled out a bottle that has been cut in half. There was a bread bag taped to it, and the bottle cap had a hole in the middle. It looked strange to me.

"What is that?" I asked, ignoring the question completely.

"Kaoru, don't you even dare to do whatever he's doing!" Tamaki shouted. I winced and brought the phone out of my ear and set it on the table.

"It's a lung." He said. I looked at him shocked. A lung. The anatomy was the first thing that came into mind, I looked over to the lung again. I didn't know how it even resembled a lung. I looked at my phone again, I could hear them talking loudly. "Why don't you just hang up?" he asked.

"Wheres the fun in that? By the way, they're classmates of mine." I answered his question anyways. He looked over at me.

"So you're a minor? You shouldn't even be doing these kinds of things." He scolded. I shrugged.

"You had no problem last night." he chuckled.

"I didn't know you were a minor last night."

"Still gave you no problem."

"True." I watched him set the lung in between his thighs. He put out a little bit of the herb onto the cap and put on arm under his leg. He lit up the herb and slowly pulled the bread bag down. I can see how it resembled a lung now. The bag was the inhaler. "You want the first hit?" He asked me.

"Show me how, first." I said with confidence. He unscrewed the bottle cap and smoke came out a little. He quickly brought the mouth piece to his lips and inhaled. He covered the mouth piece and exhaled after waiting a while. He gave me the lung and I did the same, choking on it. It was much stronger than a joint, and I was up in the clouds instantly. I covered the mouth piece and passed it back to him. He did the same, and repeated the steps again, except, with another small amount of pot.

I forgot about the phone then. I was too busy in the clouds to even register that there were shouting and yelling emitting from my phone.

"So then I fell off the merry-go-round. That shit hurted so much, look." I rolled up my sleeve to show him the injury I got from yesterday. I unfolded the bandages and showed them the huge bruise that I had gotten all over my forearm.

"Shit, bro. That must have been a nasty fall." He joked. I laughed.

"Yeah, not even two feet off the ground. I have two more bruises on my legs, too.." I scratched my head, a sheepish look on my face.

"Klutz." He smirked. I blushed from embarrassment. Not often people would call me a klutz. I looked at my phone to check the time. I scrunched my face when I used 20 minutes and 43 seconds of talking time. I was reminded that other people may still be on the phone. I put the receiver against my ear.

"The tracking device should be on since we're still talking to him." I hear Kyoya mutter. My eyes widened. I didn't know I had a tracking device on my phone, and now they know where I am. "Should still be on even without talking to him." He continued.

"Don't you even dare to come and find me." I said darkly.

"But we're so close to finding you. We know which area you are in now." Kyoya said, I can hear the smirk that has been planted on his smug evil face.

"Fine. Come and find me. I'll just go and destroy my phone and leave the pieces somewhere else." I said and hung up. I sighed and looked over at Keith. "I gotta go. They're on my tail, now." I said. He looked at me.

"I know a place you can stay." He smiled. "She lives in a nice place. She's one of my friends who owns a business and will gladly take you in." He continued. "It's a big house with many rooms. She's a kind woman, she has chefs who cook for her temporarily or permanently guests." I smiled.

"Take me there, then."

"I don't know if I should, you have a cute face. She would definitely want you there." He muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes, followed by a pink face when the words he said clicked in my head. He smiled again. "Yeah, you'd be welcomed there." He stood up before packing all his things he brought in the previous night. "But if something bad happens. Run." He ordered. I was confused. Why should I run? Was it a bad place there?

"Okay."

"Before we get there, we have to go to the bar I work at to retrieve special permission to go there." He said. I nodded. Why would a place need to have special permission? I guess I'll find out when I get there.

The two of us were out the door in five minutes. I could have left earlier, but he knew where to go, so I waited. He lead me down the stairs and carefully slid the ladder down. I followed after, carefully climbing down. I hadn't meant to actually destroy my phone, I reasoned that if it's turned off, the tracking device would turn off, too.

The walk to the club was interesting. Many people bro-fisted Keith, or did a special handshake. Some stopped to chat with him.

"Who's this kid?" a teenager asked. I don't know why he would be saying that, considering he was probably my age, more or less.

"His names Kaoru. A friend I met awhile ago." he smirked. The other male nodded, proceeding to give a few takes up and down my body. I blushed in embarrassment when I caught on.

"You got money you can lend? I been trying to get hooked up for a while, now." He said, "I couldn't find you, either. Where ya been?"

"My place." He chuckled, he handed him a twenty. He leaned in closer to his ear and whispered something. "'Ight, see around, homeboy." he walked off in another direction. I was curious to know what he said.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to pay me back." he replied curtly.

"Oh." Shouldn't he had said that out loud? It didn't seem so important. We heard shouting coming from the opposite direction. The boy who had just moments ago was coming back to us.

"Hey! Stop fer a second!" he slurred against his words. He wasn't drunk, I guess it was 'slang.' Keith stopped, obviously irritated that he came back. I looked in his hands. He was holding a paper. He pulled Keith away from me, giving some privacy. He showed him the paper. I sighed and looked away. I could tell they were staring at me. I looked over again. Keith was giving him a bro hug. They exchanged handshakes and left.

"When will we get to the club?" I asked. Club. I thought of the Host Club. It wasn't going on today, since the host members were out looking for me.

"Actually, we don't need to go to the club anymore. Just let me call someone." He asked and walked off, muttering, "Just stay here." He walked a few feet away from me, stopping and bringing out his cellphone and dialing a number. I looked around paranoid that my brother and my friends would be out here. Just waiting. I saw a smile on his face, was he calling someone important that made him smile like that?

I couldn't see the evil glint in his eyes, though. He walked to me briskly. "Well, I asked my friend to come and get us. She should be here in ten minutes." He said, "Let's just sit down 'til she gets here." He walked up to the building and sat down. I walked and sat beside him, leaning against the wall. Ten minutes right?

"You know what? My friends are like family." He started. "That girl I was talking to, she's like my mom." I smiled at his adoration towards people. "There are other people, too. You know that guy we were just talking to?" He looked over to me. I nodded, waiting to here him go on. "We work together. He's been my pal since the young days. Partner in crime." He emphasized that last part.

"You two must be so close, then." I said, admiring the way he talked about him.

"Yeah." A person walked by, staring at me intently. He looked over to Keith. A realization look was set on his face. Did he know him. "Hey, there," Keith greeted. So they knew each other.

"Is there anybody you don't know?" I teased. He looked over to me.

"Probably." He gave me a sheepish look. "I still don't know your friends." I chuckled.

"A new one? Geez, Keith. You do get around." The man smirked. Keith's face could have resembled a tomato, if he didn't have any facial features. I giggled.

"Naw, man. He's just a friend who needed help." He staggered. I laughed lightly. I stood up and looked over to the man. He has acne covering his chin, hasn't he ever heard of skin products? Then again, we were in the ghetto area. What did they call it again? It wasn't downtown. I pondered on for awhile on that thought.

_'The Red Light District.'_

I've heard many times of this place. Crawling with prostitutes, gangs. The such. I just hadn't expected it to be this nice. I realized I was staring at the man while thinking. The look on his face when I realized this, oh god, I bet my face was just priceless. I put my face against my arm to cover the major embarrassment I just went through.

Two cars stopped in front of us. Two really nice cars. I just couldn't get over the fact that one of them looked familiar. I looked back to Keith. He looked at me a bit unsure. There was a black Stangskeleton Mustang, and a Pontiac Trans Am. Both cars had tinted windows. The model of Pontiac Trans Am I ever looked at never had tinted windows. A modification, maybe.

"Uh, hello?" I heard Keith say. I looked back, he was talking on the phone. "There are two cars in front of us... Which one's yours?" he asked. He nodded and hung up. The mustang beeped loudly. He pointed to the car behind the other. I nodded and we both walked over. I looked over to the car in front. There were people in it, and they turned their heads to my movement. I stopped, staring at it confused. The window rolled down some. It was quiet in there. Keith nudged me.

"What are you staring at?" He looked over, "Come on, lets go. They could be perverts looking for a fuck that they're obviously not gonna get." He smiled. I laughed and walked on with him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said, wholeheartedly. I was thankful for that he considered my being well. He opened the back car door for me and smiled. I smiled back, seating myself in the middle. There was another person sitting by the window. He looked over to me and gave me a smile. I smiled back. I felt like I belonged here.

"Sup, bro?" He offered me a handshake. Which I awkwardly did.

"Ehm.. Not much.." I replied. He only laughed.

"You're new here, aye?" I nodded. "Well you're gonna like it. It's like a family all up in this shit." Almost exactly what Keith said. I smiled and looked forward to see two women sitting in front.

"Your name is Kaoru, correct?" The driver asked. I replied a yes, as if I was being judged. She looked at me through the mirror, eyes heavy with eye make up. She nodded and drove out of the parking area as soon as Keith walked in. I looked to the side. The car that parked in front revved up.

"Looks like we got some followers." The woman in the passenger seat said. She was blond. Not by nature, but her hair was bleached. Her roots showed that her natural hair colour was a dark brown.

"Well, get rid of them." Keith ordered. The woman in the drivers seat made a shrill laugh.

"Of course, darling." the driving speed accelerated. I widened my eyes and looked back. The car was still following us. I heard the woman growl. I looked to the front, gripping onto the thighs beside me. Both looked over at me.

"Don't worry Kao. It'll be over soon." Keith assured. I nodded, gently loosing grip until the woman made a sharp turn to the right. I squished Keith into the door, muttering an apology and gripped my knees instead. He only chuckled and pulled me close.

It was an awkward hug, but it kept me thinking that we were gonna be okay. The blond laughed darkly, looking into the rear view mirror. "Looks like we lost em." The driving decreased. I looked over to the crazy driver. She was looking into the mirror, fixing her make up and hair.

It was quiet for awhile, if you didn't count the harsh breaths I was breathing. Don't worry about me, I only almost had a heart attack, and not only that, but almost experienced a car crash that had yet to come. Yeah, I'm all good. My breath went back to normal, and Keith laughed at me.

"Looked like you were going into labour." He commented. I glared.

"And how do you know what a face looks like when going into labour?" I retorted, crossing my arms and looking forward onto the street. That shut him up. I felt a sad atmosphere radiating off of Keith. I looked over with a sad expression. The two woman in the back looked over, too. "I'm sorry for what I said." I didn't know why I was apologizing, but it made everyone sad with what I said. Had something happened to Keith? Maybe a woman? Could be since I said something about labour.

"I'm alright," Keith said, a sad smile on his lips. I nodded and sat myself back down. I looked over and he was staring out the window. The sadness still waved in the air.

"Shit!" The car screeched to a sudden stop, Keith, the other guy next to me and I jerked out of our seats and into the seats in front of us. Well, I was in between the two seats. Another car screech was heard during our screech. It made me look onto the streets. It was the same car that stopped in front of us, too. I pulled myself up and back into the passengers seat. "What the fuck do they want?" The driver yelled. She opened the car door and stomped on her heels out. "What the fuck!" She hollered. "You crazy ass son of a bitches! You made me almost lose my baby!" She waved frantically to the car.

The car doors opened. All four doors. It looked so cool, like I was watching some action packed movie. I looked, licking my lips with anticipation of who would be coming out of the car. Eyes widened, a gasp released. The host club, minus Haruhi stepped out. I looked at the woman. She looked at them in disbelief.

The guy beside me and the other woman walked out of the car and approached the woman, leaving Keith and I together. "Are those your friends?" He asked. I nodded. "And that one looks like you, is that your brother?" I nodded again, waiting to see what happens. Keith shifted beside me, and the door opened. He pulled my out by my arm.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried out. I winced. It almost pained me to see him. To know that my unrequited love for him just wasn't gonna work out. He was nearly in tears. "Come on Kaoru!"

The woman who was driving laughed. "You can't take what's mine." She hollered. This angered Hikaru, and the rest of the host club. Hunny walked up to her.

"Haven't you heard that picking on my friends is a no no?" I face palmed. She looked down at him.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do kid? I don't wanna hurt you." My eyes widened for the millionth time that day, why would she wanna hurt him? Everyone knows the Mitsukuni family is the master family of all martial arts. Then again, we were talking about rich families that most lower class haven't heard about. Mori walked up, and the guy and the blond were ready to attack. Mori did nothing but picked up Hunny and walked away. This confused the trio.

"What did she mean by 'I don't wanna hurt you'?" I asked. Keith looked at me with a sad expression.

"Keith, darling. Bring Kaoru over, will you?" He nodded and dragged me over.

Halfway there, I said, "I can walk by myself." I got out of his grasp and put my hands in my pocket and walked towards the woman.

"Nice and obedient I see..." She muttered. I was only getting confused. I stood at her side, looking towards the familiar faces. "Are these your friends, Kao, darling?" She asked. I nodded. She hummed and looked over. "They are nice and well clean. Tell me their names. Full names." She said. She eyes Kyoya. Who was giving me the eye. He didn't want me to tell them their names. After moments of silence, she spoke up again, "I'm not a patient woman, Kaoru." she sighed, crossed her arms and cocked out her hips.

I pointed to Mori. "That's Morinozuka Takashi." I pointed to my reflection. "That's... _Hikaru Hitachiin_.." I said his name with so much venom, and glared over at him. He gave me a sad look.

"Go on, my child." She said. I only realized that this could have been the 'mom' Keith was talking about. I looked up at her. She wasn't what I expected. She looked over at me with an adoring face. "Are you going to tell me the names of your friends? They seem awfully nice and kind people.

I laughed bitterly. Of course they were nice people. I had no reason to be mad at them. I wanted to hide that fact, though. I went on, telling them each of their names.

"Kyoya Ootori, you say?" She asked and I nodded. She hummed again, examining the host members. I wondered what was going on in her brain. She cackled, which made me jump.

"Kaoru, come over here." Hikaru pleaded with big doe, about to cry eyes. I looked at his face, wondering if he had felt the same. It was quickly covered with anger when I realized he and Haruhi were dating still.

"Haven't I told you that he belongs to me now?" She said in a bored voice. I looked around the area. People looked like they were ready to fight. A few hands were behind the body. I looked to the other side, people were watching intently. What is with these people? Shouldn't they be calling the cops or something?

"What do you mean by that? He's my brother! Now come over here, Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed, tears were threatening to fall down his cheek. "I'm sorry for what I said.." He shouted over to me. "You really had me fucking worried when you didn't come home that night!" He continued, letting his being break. Tears fell freely this time.

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo." the 'mom' replied in a bitter tone. I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Make it quick." She said and walked back into the car, "Keith, Jordan, stay behind." She ordered. I walked up to Hikaru. Keith and said man named Jordan watched my moves. I wondered if they were some secret organization. Or spies. Maybe cops. Wouldn't Keith have a nice home then? I don't know.

Hikaru looked at me, eyes brimmed with tears. It broke me to see him like this, but I knew why I did it in the first place. I heard footsteps come from behind me. Hikaru looked to my side, glaring. I looked back. Keith leaned into my ear and he whispered. _"She won't do anything to you."_ Confusion went over my face.

"What?" I asked quietly. He walked back next to Jordan. Confusion still on my face, as well as Hikaru's.

"What'd he say?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head. I couldn't tell him, it felt like it had to be between me and Keith. "Please tell me.." He pleaded. He took my hands in his. I gasped. His hands were warm, and they were shaking. "Please.. Kaoru, come back home.. I miss you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry we hadn't spent the night together. I'm sorry for Haruhi being intrusive. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for whatever I had done to make you do this. So please, please come back home." He begged. I was in tears.

"No." I said. I didn't want to go back to that place. Where Hikaru and Haruhi have been doing who knows what. Hikaru stared at me, eyes filled with so much emotions. He started glaring. I grew scared for myself.

"Why won't you come home?" He yelled. I flinched, feeling myself grow smaller and smaller as he grew taller and taller. "I fucking came home, to say how fucking sorry I was!" He gripped my shoulders. Just like he did on that ungrateful day. His grip softened when he saw the look of fear in my face. "Look.. I'm sorry." He sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry.." He whispered. He looked down to the ground. Tears, drop by drop, hit the pavement. He pulled me into a hug.I stood there motionless as to what's going on.

I was pulled back by the mom. "I heard you have gone missing Kaoru." She sneered, pulling my head to her face. I whimpered on contacted. "I heard that there's a 100, 000 dollar reward going up. Don't you know that there's a massive man hunt looking for you?" I gasped softly. I didn't know that. She pulled a gun out of her pocket and aimed it for my head. "I want twice the amount. Or he's going bye-bye." She mimicked Hunny. Fear, sadness, any other emotion that went with that flowed through my veins. It was the only thing running me now.

'She won't do anything to you.' The thought came to my head. Had this what Keith meant? I desperately tried to look over to Keith, but failed. She cocked her gun to my heart now. Fear was still evident, but relief also came through. It was a plan.

"I don't know what's painful. Being shot through the head, or the heart. It won't be so painful for him, but it will be for you." She smirked. I heard the gun click. I closed my eyes.

"Fine! We'll give you 200, 000. Please! Just let go of Kaoru!" My eyes widened. It would mean I would have to go back. _I could do this again.._ I thought.

"Make it 300, 000. 200K just isn't enough nowadays." She said as she inspected her nails.

"Anything! Please! Just give back Kaoru!" Hikaru screamed. She put the gun down, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled down something and handed it to Hikaru.

"Have the money in the next 48 hours and you got yourself a deal." She pulled me with her.

"Wait! Please! I'll have it by the next hour! Please!" He ran after us. Keith and Jordan stopped him. "Kaoru!" He screamed. That was the last I've heard before being driven away by this lady.


	8. Chapter 8

DC: I do not own Ouran.

* * *

Anger and hatred flared through me. Of course. I should have known. Why did I let my guard down? I wouldn't have been here if I hadn't met that guy. Keith. He tricked me into this. Had I known, I did know. I just didn't want to believe it. Now, I was stuck in a room with four other people. Four helpless people, with dead eyes.

I let out a scream of frustration and punched the nearest wall. I didn't know where I was, and the other people looked like they didn't even want to talk. They just sat there, looking lifeless, until someone came in. Then they would be alert, beg with silent pleading eyes. It was horrible.

My top was secured onto my head, I wouldn't let anything like this break me. I sat on my mattress. It was old, and dingy. Smelled of strong perfume and body odour.

The door opened, and Keith walked in holding trays of food. He looked over to me, eyes met just for a second before I looked away, to never meet his eyes again. I heard him sigh. I pressed my lips together, silently wishing to whoever listened to me, to let me out.

I looked over to the small barred window. The sun was beginning to set. Only little rays of light peered in.

"Kaoru. Come and eat." Keith said. It didn't sound much of an order, like the way he did with the rest. Why was I given this treatment?

"No." I said, glaring over at him. "Why don't you just let me out?" I asked. He sighed again and left. A lump in my throat was expanding. It was almost hard to breathe. Tears were being formed. I screamed out again. Why hadn't I just went with my brother? I was beginning to regret ever leaving him... And my home, where I live. It was safe there.

I pulled myself into the corner, away from the garbage eating people. Seriously, what were they even eating? It looked like soup that has been barf out of someone eating tacos. I saw bits of dried noodles, in there, too. Having that 'crunchy' effect. It looked like goop in water. I can live without eating tonight.

The door opened again, Keith and Jordan were standing there.

"Come on. Time to get you ready." Jordan said and left in the direction of left. Keith stayed behind. The four stood up, hunched over. The four walked out of the room, I was following behind.

"Stand straight, fuck asses." Jordan demanded. The four stood straight and tall. To be honest, they were good looking, too. Keith was behind me, making sure we didn't split. I walked on casually, looking around. It was a corridor. We were somewhat near the end of the hall way.

"Did you eat well?" Keith asked, standing beside me.

"Don't speak to me." I said, looking straight. I felt somewhat guilty about it. He asked if I ate well. I do have a reason to be like this. He locked me up. We reached the end of the corridor. Jordan opened the door and went right. I looked around, astonished by how this place was built with such fine mahogany wood, long red drapes covered the huge windows. Fine furniture that I have seen in the designers magazines.

Jordan pushed me into a room. It was a bathroom. The four sat down on their knees. I suggested that I should do the same.

"Sit down." Keith said quietly. I looked over, he was motioning me to sit. I sighed and got on my knees, looking over to the others. They had their heads bowed, and their hands in there laps. I did the same.

A few minutes later, a woman walked in. She was dressed in the finest jewellery, the dressed made of the finest red silk with intricate details of embroidery. Her heels clacked as she walked in front of us.

"A new one? You never cease to disappoint me, Keith. You pick out the finest jewellery around." She brought her palm to my chin, forcing me to look up. She smiled in delight. "Your eyes, they shine like the sun, but dark like the moon. Creating a balanced well being." She stood up and stared at the two. "You have succeeded my expectations this time, guys. You just gave me my most prized piece." She stared at me again, "Stand up." I obeyed, which delighted her. She circled me, looking into every curve I had. Every angle, every detail. "Tell me your name."

"Kaoru Hitachiin." She gasped, before laughing.

"You seriously think you are Kaoru Hitachiin? Son of Yuzuha Hitachiin?" She laughed bitterly and looked at me some more. "Where did you find him?" she asked the two.

"I found him, in my place." Keith said. I stood my ground, I didn't want to be in trouble. The woman sighed again.

"Your mother is my go to gal when I need clothes. Tell me, why are you here?" She asked me. I didn't know why I was here. "I might even let you go, it would be unfortunate, but your mother and I go way back." She said. She looked into my eyes. "You do have her eyes." She walked about, her thumb and forefinger resting at her chin. She was in deep thought. "Although, your mother doesn't know your whereabouts. It would be a shame to keep you from here. Take him to west wing, room 506. He belongs there." she smiled evilly. "I'll get these four ready myself."

"Yes mistress." Keith and Jordan took my side arms. I huffed, and slouched.

"Let go of me. I can handle myself." I struggled from their grips, walking ahead. I had no idea where I was going. I stopped where you could go two ways. There were two corridors, one on my left, and another on my right. In front of me was an elevator and stairs. I looked back to see they they were headed straight. I guess upstairs? I stood and waited.

"You're not afraid, are you?" Jordan asked. I looked at him like he was just some filthy rat. "The guys upstairs, they don't take no for an answer. Keith cares about you a lot," I blushed, looking away. I wouldn't let that come between my hatred. "Don't take it the wrong way, I care about you, too. But we can't disobey our mistress. She had complete control over us. And the boss." he explained. I nodded, still looking away. I wouldn't give in to these people.

"Kaoru, please. We want to help you get out of here."

"Weren't you guys the one who brought me here in the first place?" I spat, crossing my arms. The both gripped my arms again and shushed me.

"Someone's coming. Keep quiet." I did as I was told. They started walking. I could hear someone else walking around. It wasn't the sound of heels clicking. It sounded softer. Small. Occasional scuffing from the shoes were heard. Keith looked around. "We have come to get him into the west wing." He said. The person nodded. He looked small. Fragile. I bet Keith and Jordan could take him out in a few minutes.

When he was out of ear shot, Keith started talking, "Don't mess with him, okay Kaoru?" He said. I nodded, "He has learned martial arts from the Mitsukuni family." I nodded. "He abuses those powers." I guess what I thought earlier was false. He could take them out just like that.

"What is this place?" I asked, I hadn't asked about it, so why not ask about it while it's just us three.

"This is the Junyeong Manor." He said, I nodded.

"Why are there many people here..?" I wanted answers that answered the question I was asking.

"It's a whore house." Jordan said blankly. "Run by that lady, Mistress Junyeong. It's hidden to the public eye. Only those who know about the secret market know about this place and often come by." He explained. A whore house...

"So... Just to say, I'm gonna be raped?" blunt as ever. I thought about it over. I lost the one, no. I did that on purpose... I lost him, he lost me. He didn't even pay that 300k to that lady. That's why I was here. Fuck him. With a spear. Tears fell freely.

"Sorry." Keith said. We reached the floor we needed to go. I sniffed. He probably didn't care anymore. I don't care anymore either. He's probably still with Haruhi. Maybe he's fucking the brains out of her as we speak. Who knows? Did he stop trying? A finger caressed my cheek, forbidding the tear to streak down to my chin. "Please stop crying. We'll help you get out of here." He said. "I promise." I smirked.

"Promises.." I looked over to Keith. "Promises were made to be broken. Why should I believe you?" I asked bitterly. The two lead me into another corridor. The hallway was nicer than the other place I was in earlier. He brought me to a room, 506. Just as the lady said. They opened the door.

"Are you letting us out now?" A hopeful voice asked. I was thrown in.

"You assholes!" I screeched at the door. They looked at me apologetically. "Keith, please! I want to go back home!" I started crying. He looked over at me with sad eyes. "Jordan.. You guys said you would help me out. Whens the better time than now?" I asked.

"Kaoru. Be patient." Keith said. "Just keep waiting, we'll come up with something." And they closed the door and walked off. I touched the door with my palm and looked down. This room was carpeted. I closed my eyes, sinking to my knees.

"Uhm.." A voice called out. I looked back. Three people were in the room. Three fine men. Much as myself. Probably from wealthy families. The person who called was a short fragile looking teenager. No older than 15. His eyes were blue. Two shades, the colour of the ocean and the night skies. His hair was long and wavy. It was a black blue colour. Much like the waves of an ocean. His skin was of porcelain. A soft ivory colour. Pink tinted the cheeks. His clothes consisted nothing but a kimono, his hair was in his face. The colour of the kimono was red. All sorts of shades of red. The other males wore kimono's, too.

The other male was tall and curvy. Long flowing hair that reached to his waist. Though it was wavy like the other males. It was straight. Much like a black silk fabric. He resembled much of a girl. His waist looked too tiny to be a males. His eyes were an icy blue that looked through half lidded eyes. His lashes grazed the soft looking peachy skin under his eyes. His kimono was a green ember colour. Details of flowers and embroidery were seen.

The last male was blind. His hair was at the side of his face, a random strand sticking out in the middle, stubborn to pick a side to stay. His eyes were bandaged my gauze. His hair was a dirty blond. Highlights of browns and golden were seen. They were straight, but they stuck out in all sorts of directions nearing the tips. He was short, but taller than the one with blue black colour. Shorter than the guy with icy coloured eyes. His mouth was into a frown. Possibly a scowl if his bandages were undone. His arms were crossed. His lips were a nice nude pink colour. His skin colour was flawless. Not a single freckle, or blemish. His robe was a colour of blue. It hung around his arms, exposing his neck and chest, unlike the other two.

"Excuse, I know we're pretty to look at, but seriously. Answer our questions." The tall male said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. They were wall beautiful. I trembled under their sight, well two of their sights anyways. I felt small under these guys.

"E-ehm.. W-what was it that you guys asked..?" I questioned, hand at the back of my head.

"What's your name?" The short one asked, eyes glossy, and bright. He reminded me of someone I know to well.

"Uh..-"

"Uh? I doubt that. Say your name!" The blind one demanded. Temper temper.

"Kyler, why don't you go cool yourself down?" The tall one asked.

"I'll tell you to cool down!" said Kyler went off into another part of the room.

"M-my names is Kaoru.." I said shyly. The tall one snaked their arm around my waist, bringing my chin up.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful boy." He said confidently. Wasn't he just annoyed at me a minute ago?

"Oh boy! A new friend! My name is Jayden!" the boy said, dancing around us. The taller one brought my attention back to him.

"My name is-" The door opened, revealing Keith with a new set of clothes. He glared over at the man who was too close.

"Riley. Don't harass the new comer. Come on Kaoru, you have to get ready." He said, motioning my to follow him. I got out of Riley's grasp and followed after. "Sorry about the two. It's seems like you guys are off to a good start." he smiled sheepishly.

"I'm still mad at you." I said and closed my eyes. He sighed beside me.

"I swear, Kaoru. I will try to get you out." He said.

"The others seemed to have heard that one before..." I replied, smirking over at him. His face went red.

"I'm still trying to think of something.."

"Right. So where are you taking me?"

"To see the mistress." My eyes widened.

"I don't want to go see her." We walked in front of a door. It was another bathroom. A very spacious bathroom. Candles lit the place, making an alluring atmosphere. I glared over at Keith, wondering what he was up to. He motioned over to the bath tub that was filled with hot water.

"Just take a bath. Here's your new set of clothes, and I'll be back in half an hour." He said and walked out. I went to the door and locked it. I guess I could do this, the water looked nice. Some bubbles would be nice, too. I threw the shirt over my head and dropped in onto the floor. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down. I was just in boxers and socks now. I sat down to take off my socks. Silly, but no one was around. I looked into the mirror behind me. My ribs were starting to peek out. I'll eat tomorrow. And the next day. I sighed and slipped off my boxers.

I set myself into the hot bath. I sighed. It felt so long since I had a proper bath. It was nice to have a hot bath rather than a cold one. The one I had yesterday made sure that I wouldn't be able to make children. I was over exaggerating, though.

I closed my eyes. My vision was clouded with the host club. I gripped my hands. Memories of the members, at the beach, the tropical pools, Fujioka's apartment. I sighed, I did miss them a lot. Even Haruhi. I missed them all. We shared many memories. I set my head under the water, long enough to lose my breath. I came up from under the water and breathed heavily. I wiped off my eyes. My hair was damp now.

_'YOUR MOM WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE UP!' Both twins said simultaneously._

I smiled at the thought. I remembered that day. We were so bored that week we planned out everything.

_Both twins surrounded Haruhi as she ate a cookie._

_'Haruhi, I want some.' Hikaru leaned in to bite off some of the cookie from Haruhi's mouth. The younger twin leaned in._

_'And you have some crumbs on your cheek..' Kaoru licks off the crumbs. Both twins were interrupted by Tamaki who grabbed Haruhi's face._

_'You aren't reacting at all! Why aren't you reacting?' He shouted. _

_'You know, sempai, this could be considered sexual harassment.' Haruhi deadpanned._

I chuckled. I wished it were still like that. I wasn't in love with my brother at the time. I leaned more into the water, thinking of all the good memories I had. Thinking about them now, I realized I missed everyone. I know I didn't belong here. This wasn't my place. My place was at the host club, entertaining ladies. Pulling pranks with Hikaru.

I sighed, closing my eyes to stop the tears sliding down my cheek.

I looked around for a shampoo bottle, I couldn't see one in sight. There was soap, and conditioner. Just no shampoo. The shampoo and conditioner can wait a while. I brought the soap in my hand. I massaged the bar, creating bubbles in my hands. I looked around for some sort of rag I could use. I saw a small plush strawberry hanging off a hook on the wall. I grabbed it and lathered as much soap I could on the plush.

I waited in the water for some time after I cleaned myself. I didn't want my hair to look greasy from the conditioner. I heard a knock on the door.

"Kaoru! It's me, are you ready?" Keith called out from the other side of the door. I realize now that the door was locked. I sighed and got up from the warm water. I wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked carefully across the room to the door and unlocked it.

Keith stood there for awhile, staring at me.

"Quit staring at me like that." I scolded. "There's no shampoo in here.. Can you get me some?" I asked.

"Have you even looked?" He asked, bemused. I shook my head. "There's a new bottle from under the sink. I'll be back in ten minutes. Be ready by then." He ordered. I nodded. I locked the door again. I walked to the sink and looked under. Sure enough, there was many bottled of shampoo, conditioner, and soap under there.

I walked back into the cooling water and washed my hair. I relaxed with the conditioner in my hair for a bit before rinsing it off.

The clothes I was given was a white kimono with purple embroidery, a womens obi, a white juban, a koshi himo belt, another long fabric I forgot what it's called, and those uncomfortable tabi socks. I sulked at the thought of wearing them. I stood there dumbfounded. I didn't know how to put on a kimono. I had help last time I wore one. I put on the white tabi socks first, groaning at the uncomfortable state I was in. I looked at all the clothes. Why a womens obi? The other people I saw wore a mens obi.. I kicked the thought out of my head. I wondered which one I put on next.

A knock at the door was heard. I looked down at myself. I wasn't even in my underwear, yet! I scurried around to look for my underwear. I slipped them on and looked out the door. Keith was outside, another set of clothes in hand. "I forgot to give these to you. You'll need them." He gave me another layering of clothes. I groaned and bonked my head against the door. It would be hot in the kimono. I didn't need anymore layers. "Come on, Kaoru, You have to meet the mistress in 45 minutes!" He hollered. I shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be out soon.." I said. I looked at the light clothing I had. It was in the colour white. I slipped on the white sleeveless top and white bottoms. They fit my figure, I guess I could look at the actual kimono and see what comes on next. I thought back to the past when my maid helped my dress in a kimono. They dressed me in something before the kimono. It resembled something of a kimono. I looked down again. The juban. I picked both pieces out and put it on. Now what?

I walked to the door, silently wishing that Keith was waiting there. I didn't see him. I frowned and looked to the other side. He was staring at me with a smug look on his face.

"I need help." I said in a small voice. He chuckled and walked in. He unplugged the bath before tending to me. I looked me over.

"You got it so far. Now for the kimono." He smiled and picked it up. I put my arms in the sleeves. He lined up the seams in the center. He overlapped the right side of the kimono over the left side. "Did you know that wearing the kimono with the left side overlapping the right side means that you are dead?" He asked. Why would he tell me this? I shook my head. "Well now you know. Better not make that mistake." He smiled. He put his arms around my neck to make sure the white collar was adjusted evenly with the kimono.

"You sure know how to put on a kimono." I teased. He looked at me and smiled.

"Years of practice, my good friend." I smiled and let him dress me up. He got down on his knees to bring down the kimono to my ankles. He grabbed the koshi himo belt and wrapped it around my waist tightly. It was uncomfortable, but I'll manage through with it.

I sighed out with a puff. The kimono was on, and I didn't like it one bit. It was hot, it was small. Well, it wasn't small, but it wrapped around my figure nicely.

"We have 25 minutes left before the mistress wants to see you. Come on!" He grabbed my arm and ran off, taking me to another room. There were people in the room. Big bulky looking men. "We need a make up artist and a hair stylist now!" Keith ordered. The guys scurried around, some ran out the door. "Just sit down here." He instructed me to sit on a high chair. I stared at myself in the mirror. The kimono looks good on me. He sat down beside me. "Beautiful, right?" He smiled and stared at me through the reflection. I stared longer.

Yeah. It was nice. It wasn't me, though. I sighed and looked around for the time. I saw that it was 7:38pm. She expected me at 8pm?

"Here's some tips. Do as the mistress says. Even the higher ups. Which is myself, Jordan, and the other people standing around. The people sitting along the table are lords of powerful families."

"What is it? A party?" I asked, still looking into the mirror.

"I guess you could say that. It's the higher ups, they're going to decide a name for you." I looked over at him.

"Which country and what is the year? 1800's?" I teased.

"I know." He laughed, "It's silly, but it's tradition for the Junyeong family. They've been here for a longer than the dinosaurs." He joked around.

"That long?" I asked. I knew he was exaggerating it, but if it's been longer than anyone could remember, then it must be historical.

"You know I'm joking, right?" He asked with a skeptical look on his face. I playfully pushed him.

"I knew that, but have they been around that long?"

"No, people didn't exist when dinosaurs walked earth." He said with a smirk plastered along his face. I pushed him again.

"You know what I mean!" I said.

"Well, I think it was... Three or four generations that this has been going on." I nodded, fascinated. A woman rushed into the door, a box in hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She bowed and walked over. She looked at my face and studied it. "You like a doll! You don't need make up. You pretty already." She said, her English was choppy. She smiled.

"At least some eyeliner would do." Keith suggested. I looked over at him with a glare. "Don't do that, pretty boy, you'll get wrinkle before you even wipe the make up off." I rolled my eyes and looked over at the lady. She brought out a black stick of eyeliner, mascara, and scissors for eyelashes.

"Close your eyes." She said with a smile. I closed my eyes. Pictures of the host club returned. Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, and Hikaru. They were all smiling their best genuine smiles. Were they happy right now?

"Open." I opened my eyes. I could feel that they were glossy looking. On the verge of crying. She smiled at me. She did the waterline, which tickled and itched. I kept flinching, and moving away. "Stay still!" She said. I complied, squinting my eyes. She sighed in frustration. I looked at her again. She put the stick back to my eyelids again. My eyes watered for much. I laughed lightly, causing her trouble was fun. She smacked my head playfully with her eyeliner stick. I gave her a goofy smile.

"We're gonna try other one. Okay?" She nodded. I kept my eyes open, eventually the other watered. "Tilt your head up." She requested. I looked over to the ceiling and she blew into my eye gently. My eyes fluttered. The lady and Keith laughed. I looked into the mirror. It was somewhat coloured. The lady pulled over over to her again. She manged, after redoing it.

I looked back into the mirror again. The lady and Keith were behind me at my sides.

"Need one more touch." She dug into her kit, pulling out a clear lip gloss. My eyes widened.

"No! No, no, no, no!" I said, pushing against her away from my head.

I glared into the mirror, my lips were shiny, and sticky, and this lip gloss was annoying. Right now, a hair stylist was doing my hair.

"Hopefully we have something in your colour." he smiled. The male began to unlock his extremely huge hair kit. He looked through it. It was 7:52pm now. "Aha! I knew I had something." He smiled and showed me two hair extensions on the same colour as my hair. Slightly darker, but it still worked out. He separated my hair in the back to put the extensions in. I officially looked like a girl now. Minus the fact that I didn't have boobs, or a vagina.

Keith rushed me out of the room and we both hurried off to wherever he took me. Apologies were given when we bumped into someone.

We stopped at a door. Keith looked me over. He fixed me up as best as he could while I tried to catch my breath. He picked at my hair until he was satisfied with the outcome, he rubbed off the make up that smudged, and fixed my kimono properly. When he was done, he stood awhile longer to catch his breath. "Stand behind me." He said. I nodded and stood behind him. He knocked the door and entered quietly.

"Ah, Keith, glad you could make it, now, where is this new comer the mistress has been talking about?" Keith bowed and moved out of the way and motioned myself in. I walked in carefully, expecting a lot of old men and women waiting. He expected half right. There were men, there were women, but they weren't old as he expected. There were some teenagers from the family. I bowed and stood there.

"Well? Get over here." The woman at the end of the table pointed all the way across the table to the other end. There wasn't a chair there. So was I supposed to stand? I went over there, my head looking at the floor. "What do you think?" a mistress said, proud of the being that was straight across from her. Which was me. I stood there in shame. I looked up, daring not to make eye contact with any one.

I heard a chair shift. Foot steps were heard from my right, too. A hand was under my chin, forcing me to look up at the person who owned the arm. It was an adult. No older than 30. He examined my face.

"He has natural beauty. A fine must." he smiled at me. Should I smile back? I don't know.. He frowned. "How long have you had him under your arm?"

The mistress shrugged. "Keith?"

"Three days, sir." He said. The man nodded.

"I guess I could let that pass by." Maybe I should have smiled. Next time I will. "What's his name?" He asked the mistress, who looked over at Keith.

"Kaoru, sir." He said. He looked over at me again. I blushed under his wandering eyes. His eyes went too low for me to be comfortable.

"How much exactly do you plan on selling him?" my eyes widened. That's right. I forgot. This was a whorehouse. I panicked, looking over at Keith who met my gaze for a split second before looking over somewhere else.

The mistress stood up and walked over to me. She leaned into my ear, "Are you a virgin?" She asked me. My blush deepened, I looked down shamefully before nodding slightly. "500K. Just for the night, of course. Any other night, will be lowered." She said. This put all the others into shock. "Of course, it will be starting at 500K. He is still a virgin." She smirked. I looked down, biting my bottom lip. I could feel Keith's gaze on myself. I dared myself to look at him. He was staring at me with no emotion.

"Very well, 505K." An older man said. He nudged his son, who smirked at me. I lowered my gaze. I couldn't stand to be here.

"So we're playing 5s?" The mistress laughed.

"600K" another male said. He was without a son.

"700K." A woman said. She smiled at me. I hated this feeling. I was being auctioned. I've never felt any lower than I was right now.

"1 million." Looks like the man with the son was eager to have me. My gaze never left the floor. Keith's gaze never left me. I told myself to not cry. I didn't want to humiliate myself anymore than I am now.

"2 million." another voice said. I wasn't worth it. So why are they raising the price so high?"

"5 million." I heard a growl. It was silent for the next minutes.

"Alright, Kaoru." I looked up to the mistress. "Keith, have him ready in one of the rooms." she smiled. She went over to the winners of the auction. "So, which of you handsome men are going up with him?"

"My son." the boys father put a hand on his shoulder, as if to be proud of him. She nodded and smiled. She walked to the chair again. I followed Keith into another corridor.

"So.." Keith started. I looked at him. His gaze was down. "I'm sorry." He said. He lead me into a room big enough to fit twenty people. He started to strip off my kimono. Only the kimono and the juban. He folded them neatly and set them aside. He looked over at me with sympathetic eyes. He gave me a hug and retreated quickly when he heard the door knob jiggle. He set me on the bed as the door opened. A young man walked in, slightly red. Keith ignored him and set the kimono and juban on a chair. He bowed over the the lords son and left.

I watched him. He looked at me, as if unsure of what to do. He just stood there. I don't know why, but in my eyes, it was amusing to watch. His hair was short, he had a scar on his cheek. Knife fight, maybe. He was dressed in jeans, and a dress shirt that wasn't tucked in. Bad boy right here.

"Have you any idea what you're doing?" I asked quietly, cautious so he wouldn't hurt me. He looked over at me and shook his head. I sighed and got up. "You're dad bought me. What's the use if you can't do whatever you want with something that's yours? Even if it's just for one night." I asked, shrugging. He looked over at me.

"Does this necessarily count as cheating?" He asked. My eyes widened, and softened.

"Yeah." I said, crossing my arms. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." I suggested.

"My dad bought you for a reason." He said. "I plan to use that to my advantage." I nodded, getting back into bed. What else could I lose? "Exactly how much time do I have?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe the night? I heard the mistress say something like that.." I said. He only nodded. He walked over, and I let my guard up.

"So.. I heard you were a virgin.." He smiled sheepishly. I buried my face into the pillow. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt so much.." He whispered into my ear before chuckling. My eyes widened. Did that mean he knew what to do? I was turned over, I watched him with wide eyes as he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He leaned down to kiss me roughly. I gasped into the kiss. He took that to his advantage to put his tongue in my mouth. I was so close to biting it, but I feared the consequences.

His hands found a way up my shirt and he forced it off. I was left shirtless. I closed my eyes tightly, struggling and trying to pry him off of me. He ground his hips against mine, which stopped me to do anything from the sudden pleasure that shocked my whole body.

"You like that?" He asked and did it again. I bit my lip to bring back any moans thriving to escape. I heard him chuckled. He started sucking my Adams Apple. I gulped, feeling it bob down, and then back up. His greasy hands roamed my torso, playfully tugging at my perk nipples. I bit my tongue and arched. "Looks like you do," He whispered against my ear, licking the outer shell. A squeak came out from my throat. I turned my head to hide the shame of pleasure on my face. Hot liquid streaked down the bridge of my nose and across down to the bed underneath.

The boy looked up at me with sympathetic eyes and wiped them off. "I'll have you crying in pleasure, soon, Kaoru." He said, confident. He nipped at my neck. I let out a pained cry when he bit down hard. I thrashed my hands around, begging him to stop.

"Please! Stop this!"

He looked at me again, "Remember saying this? 'What's the use if you can't do whatever you want with something that's yours.' You brought this upon yourself." He said. he mimicked my voice, making me sound higher than usual. I glared at him with watered eyes. I looked away again. I wish I hadn't said that.

I squeezed my thighs together, moving them to a side. He bit and marked my neck, his fingers pinched and pulled and my perked nipples. His mouth gave one nipple attention, leaving his hand to abuse the other. He licked around the areola, biting and licking the perked nipple. I covered my mouth, muffling the sounds of pleasure. I wasn't about to give in. He brought my hands in his and brought them over my head. He held them there while he trailed kisses against my skin. I looked away when he reached my jaw. He straddled my waist and pressed his lips against mine. I did not move my lips. He nipped at my bottom lip.

It felt so good.

My hands found their way out of the grasp, and onto the mans chest. I pushed, but he put his dead weight against my hands. I struggled. I thrashed around. I screamed. I didn't want this. From him. From anyone.

The teen aged male put a hand around my mouth, his eyes glaring at me.

"You will let me do as I please. If not, then I will turn you in for violent behaviour." He said. "You don't know what they do to people like you." He growled. I stared into those brown golden eyes that were fiery. I nodded slowly and bit my lip. He went back to attacking my neck. "I'll make this better for you." He promised in my ear. He bit at my ear lobe, causing me to flinch, and a giggle managed to escape. He stopped and brought himself up. I blushed and looked away with a smile on my face. That was so embarrassing. His did the same thing, this time, a breathy moan was heard. I felt him smirk against my skin.

It felt so good, but I felt so disgusting.

* * *

The End.

Guys, sorry, but, seriously, this is the end of 'Unplanned For'  
There will be a sequel, This time, in Hikaru's POV. Just give me time and it will be up. Be sure to look out for it, and sorry for not bringing in the 'promising twincest' But I assure you, it will be in the sequel.

You have no idea how many tries this took for me to be satisfied with it. I'm somewhat satisfied, I would give you snippets of how it ALMOST turned out to be, but I lost them.

Thanks for reviewing, guys, :3 They mean a lot :D  
I'll see you guys soon.


End file.
